


The Sleek City Queen and the Good Ol' Country Boy

by Bernice (iibnf)



Category: Dukes of Hazzard, Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Cars, Dubious Consent, M/M, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KITT finds something to like about the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleek City Queen and the Good Ol' Country Boy

KITT had never seen anyone so beautiful, so sleek, yet so powerful.

He'd hated the country with a passion, and had protested loudly about being forced to come here. The mud, the closed-minded people, the dirt, the animal poop, the chances that someone would take offence to his fey mannerisms and unashamedly gay voice and hurt him somehow, usually with a fist full of keys. He had protested the entire time, but now... now he had such a vision of loveliness within his site he forgot all about the mud and the blood and the beer and just had to sidle up a little closer.

"Hello, gorgeous," KITT said, knowing that he, himself, was pretty easy on the eye. "I'm a stranger here in your, er, lovely town. Would you like to show me around?

The object of his affections stayed silent.

"Got any black in you?"

Nothing.

"Would you like some?"

Not even a titter.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

Nothing. But neither did his beautiful angel turn away.

"Ah, so coy! So lovely!" KITT enthused, then wondered if this hunk of maleness would take offence at the effeminate term. "Oh, I don't mean to say you are anything less than perfectly masculine, but well, you know us old queens, we can be rather demonstrative." KITT rolled a little closer, until they were just touching, and risked easing himself up against that scared, yet strapping rear end.

"Oh yeah, you're all man, aren't you," KITT said, and when he was still ignored, he risked pushing up a little closer. Perhaps, like many of these good old country boys, this gorgeous creature could best handle his own incipient homosexuality by ignoring it, not acknowledging it, leaving all the work up to braver souls, like KITT. Certainly, KITT rationalised, he wasn't being told no, and that was, in KITT's mind, just as good as yes.

He eased back and slid up, slowly and carefully, on top of his beautiful paramour, still not getting any kind of rebuff, "Oh yeah, you sexy man! Just let me… Oh yeah, that's good," KITT rubbed, and rolled back and forth, and found a little bit of heaven out here in the backwoods, his gorgeous country boy so tough and unresisting beneath him, faster and faster he rubbed, a little smoke wisping out from between them as the friction - so delicious and hot - increased, and the smell of burning rubber filled the air.

"Oh, yes!" screamed KITT, as he found completion on the back of his silent, well-built hunk, and he settled quietly on his lover's back, relaxing, rubbing against the smooth surface of the good ol' boy's body.

"Number one, hmm?" KITT purred. "Yeah, you'll always be my number one, you hard bodied hunk of man hood."

His love lay quiet and still, saying nothing, but KITT felt they had reached a perfect understanding and unity, nevertheless. Oh yes, he could learn to love the country.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if having sex with a car which cannot give consent counts as dub-con, I'll leave that to the reader. The General Lee was not upset by what happened. Because it's a car. 
> 
> Don't judge me!


End file.
